My Name is Mac Taylor
by TitansRule
Summary: Jealousy rears its ugly head, which Jess finds quite amusing until she realises why. Story #52 in my 'Kindred Spirits' series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY.  
****Series: 'Kindred Spirits'.  
****Spoilers: **_**My Name is Mac Taylor**_**, but only small ones.**

* * *

My Name is Mac Taylor

Don wasn't happy. Spending a good part of the week thinking one of his friends was in danger hadn't helped, but sitting across the bullpen while another potential victim flirted with his girlfriend had been just about too much to deal with.

Thankfully, he was now in his apartment with the case closed and a cold beer. Her laugh still echoed in his ears and he sighed.

It wasn't like he could blame the guy. Before they were dating _he_ constantly flirted with her, so why should he be upset about other guys doing the same thing?

It wasn't like it meant anything.

There was a knock at the door, but he didn't bother standing up. "It's open."

"You should lock your door." Jess told him, closing it behind her.

Don smiled weakly. "Knew you were coming. You want a beer?"

"Sure. I'll get it." Jess ducked into the kitchen and returned with her own bottle, leaning down to kiss him lightly as she passed. "Case wrapped up then?"

"Uh huh." Don nodded.

Jess frowned lightly. "Hey." She nudged him lightly with her foot as she curled up next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Don lied.

Jess raised an eyebrow, silently calling him on it.

"I just …" Don sighed, trying not to sound as possessive as he felt. "It bothered me … that guy flirting with you."

Jess's frown deepened. "I don't … Oh." She suddenly remembered the man she had interviewed and chuckled. "Don, that was nothing."

"I know." Don insisted, not sounding convinced.

"He wasn't flirting with me." Jess told him.

Don snorted. "Yeah, right. "You've got beautiful eyes." "You look stunning today." "I could help you out if you're free next weekend."" He stopped, still hearing the man's voice float across the bullpen. "Help you out with what?"

Jess tried desperately not to laugh. "Don, he wasn't flirting."

"He …

"He's gay." Jess cut him off with a smirk. "I was finishing up paperwork; there was an invitation on my desk – one of my Dad's friends is turning 60 this summer and they're having this big fancy party at a hotel. He commented on it and I mentioned that I had no idea what to wear, because I hate dress shopping and he offered to help me out. He's a fashion designer."

Don gaped at her for a few seconds. "Oh." He said finally.

Jess chuckled. "You weren't _really_ jealous, were you?"

"No." Don took another sip of his beer, avoiding her eyes.

"You were." Jess's humour died away. "Don, given what I went through, do you honestly think I'd do something like that?"

Don's eyes snapped back to hers. "No! Jess, I know you'd never do that."

"Then what are you worried about?" Jess asked in bewilderment, hearing the truth in his words.

Don sighed, placing his bottle on the coffee table and she did the same thing, her concern growing.

"What?" She prompted softly, when he still didn't say anything.

Don took a shaky breath. "Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I went to your place after I kissed you?"

"Terrified?" Jess repeated, surprised.

"You're so gorgeous." Don elaborated. "So compassionate. So perfect. I honestly didn't think I had any chance of you feeling the same way. I stood outside your door for five minutes before I knocked. I guess … I guess I'm just wondering when you're gonna wake up and realise I'm not good enough."

Jess was stunned. None of his actions or words so far had held any form of insecurity and she could never have guessed what was going on in his head, possibly for the first time since she'd met him. "Don …"

"I know it's stupid." Don cut her off, still not looking at her.

Jess slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you know why I never said anything?"

"Why?" Don asked, brushing his lips against her forehead tenderly.

"Because I saw those women and thought 'I can't compete with that'." Jess shrugged. "Honestly, I'm waiting for you to realise that you could do better as well."

"We're both crazy, aren't we?" Don asked with a dry chuckle. "Both oblivious."

"Both happy?" Jess added.

Don grinned at her. "Oh, yeah." He leaned down to kiss her softly. "So happy. Aren't you?"

"Hell, yeah." Jess assured him, laughing as he pulled her onto his lap, winding his fingers into her hair.

"You should wear your hair down more often." Don murmured against her skin. "Looks good." He pulled her hair back, making her shiver as his fingers brushed against her neck.

"Was that a line, Detective?" Jess teased.

"Don't need lines, Jess." Don murmured, kissing her neck. "Not with you. Right?"

"You've never needed lines with me." Jess tilted her head slightly, allowing him more access and he gladly took the invitation, trailing kisses across her skin, gradually getting slower until he reached her ear.

Parting his lips, he sucked softly at the sensitive area, drawing a soft moan from his girlfriend that seemed to echo in the room.

She felt him smirk against her skin and chuckled. "What are you thinking, Don?"

"I'm thinking," Don whispered, "I'm thinking I can't wait to find every single way of making you make that noise."

Jess shuddered in his arms, shifting so that his next kiss landed on her lips instead of her neck. "Just as long as you take your time." She told him as they parted, trying to keep the tone light but needing to say it.

His eyes revealed that he'd heard her unspoken caution; that anything more intimate than what they were doing right now would have to wait.

"Oh, I plan on it." Don said softly, cupping her face.

Jess's face lit up in an almost relieved smile and she kissed him lightly. "Thank you." She whispered against his mouth.

"You don't need to thank me, Jess." Don whispered, pulling her against him so she nestled into his chest with a contented sigh. "That's the best part and I don't want to miss a single second."

**

* * *

AN: Review please!**


End file.
